


Fun and Games

by bluecurls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Laser Tag, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecurls/pseuds/bluecurls
Summary: The prompt was: Take me to play laser tag. Push me up against the wall and kiss me senseless in the dark before you shoot me.





	

Darcy shrugged into her vest, sending a silent prayer of thanks to Frigga (NEVER Odin; that dude was an ass!) for Pepper Potts’ ability to make anything happen, in this instance outfitting vests for the Avengers Laser Tag Extravaganza (it was Clint’s turn to pick the activity) that actually _fit_ Steve’s shoulders, Thor’s everything and Darcy’s chest.

“Looking good, Lewis.”

Darcy eyed James Barnes, decked out in his customary black. He, too, was wearing a vest, and giving her that all-too-familiar smirk as he spun the electric gun in his hands with ease. “You’re not too shabby yourself, Barnes.”

He took a step forward. Darcy patted herself on the back for not stepping back, potentially crushing Jane in the process. “You sure you don’t want to be on Steve’s team, doll? I’d hate to have to take you out so soon.”

Thor save her from cocky guys. They were nothing but trouble. Unfortunately, they were so damn cute, she didn’t care. “You seem pretty confident for a guy who’s never done this before.”

Could a smirk get smirkier? Cause his did. “I’m a sniper, Lewis.”

“And I’m a Gemini,” she replied. “There’s a difference between what you do in the field and what we’ll do in there,” Darcy continued with a nod to the warehouse where Avengers Laser Tag Extravaganza was set to take place. No one knew what to expect once they got inside. Tony wanted to help design it, but that idea was vetoed because that would give him, and his team, an unfair advantage. Instead, Hill and Coulson had the honors. Fury said they were all crazy. Darcy was sure he was pissed because he wasn’t asked to play, but Avengers Bowling Night proved that Fury’s temperament was not conducive to team-building activities.

“Stop flirting, Barnes,” Sam grabbed Bucky by the back of his vest and pulled him to where Steve was gathering his troops. “We’ve got to talk strategy.”

“I’ll see ya in there, Lewis!" Bucky winked. "Holler if you need me!”

Darcy rolled her eyes. She loved that Wanda did whatever it was she did to get Barnes out of totally-bummed-and-guilt-ridden-former-assassin mode and back to his flirty-cocky-you-know-you-want-me mentality, but his constant flirting was exhausting. Or rather staying on guard so she didn’t give in to his constant flirting was exhausting. Yes, he was hot, but she shared living space with several hot men – and women. She was no stranger to eye candy. But there was something different about him, something that made her insides all mushy. Jane was convinced Barnes was serious with all the “Doll” and “Sweetheart” comments, but any woman who was regularly sexed by an actual God was bound to be a little loose in the head from said loving. James Barnes was a flirt. He was in the past and again in the future, and unlike those girls from his early years, Darcy Lewis was not going to be another notch in his bedpost. She surpassed casual hookups and one night stands years ago. Barnes could go ahead and sow his wild oats – Thor knows he deserved to – but leave her out of it.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t free to look. Pretty, remember? Especially when he got all murder strutting, like he was doing right now as the two teams approached the warehouse.

“You’re looking a little flushed.”

Darcy didn’t bother glaring at Natasha. Instead, she pretended to be extremely interested in what Clint was saying as he gave his team a last-minute pep talk. “I’m wearing all black in the middle of June.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

* * *

They entered the warehouse from different sides, the bright light of outside making everyone pause as their eyes adjusted to the pitch black of the warehouse.

“Welcome,” Hill’s voice was loud over the building’s sound system, her tone as cool and professional as it always was. No doubt she saw this more as a training exercise than an excuse for the Avengers to blow off some steam. “The interior lighting will turn on in 60 seconds, signaling the beginning of the game. As agreed, this first round will be a timed point system as you familiarize yourself with the field’s layout. From there, we move into sudden death.”

“Remember the plan,” Clint’s voice was soft so the super-hearing super soldiers couldn’t, well, overhear. “A false sense of security now will play in our favor later.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. She knew Clint was right, but she hated when he was right. She grew up playing laser tag! She knew what she was doing, even going up against enhanced individuals with years of fighting experience. Still, Clint and Tony were still smarting over last month’s scavenger hunt loss. To be honest, she was, too.

Their team needed a win.

“Foster?”

“Whatever,” Jane replied, probably wishing the whole thing was over so she could get back to her lab.

“Nat?”

There was no response. There didn’t need to be. She was going to be her kickass self, as usual. Team Cap would be suspicious if she wasn’t.

“Darce?”

“I want it on the record that this goes against everything I believe in.”

“Noted,” Tony spoke briskly.

“We all agreed,” Pietro added.

“Fine,” she groaned. “I’ll play the meek little woman, but only for this round!”

* * *

Team Cap crushed Team Hawkeye in the first round. Darcy didn’t have to fake looking pissed as Hill announced the team totals, nor did she need to look at the computer printout to see that most of her hits were courtesy of one James Buchanan Barnes.

“Second round,” Hill announced. “If you get hit, you’re out.”

“I’ll give you a 30-second head start, Lewis!” Bucky called from his team’s side of the warehouse.

“Bite me, Barnes!”

“Anytime, sweetheart!”

“I’m gonna be sick,” Pietro muttered.

“Save the flirting for after the game.” Tony folded the printouts and tucked them in the back pocket of his jeans, confident that his brains could overtake Steve’s strategic mindset. “Here’s our plan.”

* * *

Darcy ducked behind the pillar, grateful for Pietro’s speed. He’d plucked her out of her earlier hiding spot when he spotted Wanda getting too close. Her mission was simple. Shoot Barnes. It was probably wrong how much she looked forward to it. She was a competitive person by nature, but this desire to take him out was stronger than bragging rights.

“Having fun?”

Darcy jumped. “How the hell did you find me?”

There was a flash of white as Barnes smiled. “I always know where you are, doll.”

“OK, that’s not creepy.”

“Some might call it romantic.”

She snorted. “Maybe back in your day.”

The minimal lighting somehow managed to make his chiseled features look even better. Darcy told herself not to get sucked in by the innocent look on his face. His gun was at his side, as was hers, but she knew he wouldn’t hesitate to take a shot. Neither would she.

“You got plans after the game?” Barnes asked. "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

“Are you serious? We’re in the middle of a battle!”

“All the more reason to make time with a pretty girl.”

Darcy snapped. She pounced on Barnes, pressing him against the wall before she even realized she did it. Her palm was flat against his chest, the stupid vest keeping her from feeling his heartbeat to see if it was beating as wildly as hers. “You’re going to be the death of me,” she practically growled before she pressed her lips to his.

Kissing Barnes was everything she thought it would be and more. It was rough, each one fighting to control the kiss, but also sweet, with one of his hands on her hip, his fingers curled through one of her belt loops. She let her own hand slide up to his dark hair, which was pulled back in a ridiculous bun that shouldn’t look hot, but did. A few strands fell out of the knot during the first game and she let her fingers comb through the silky strands as his lips left hers to trail down her throat.

“God, Lewis,” he whispered. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” His breath was warm on her face as he pressed kisses on both cheeks and the tip of her nose (and yes, that made her melt a little because nose kisses were adorable) before he sought her lips again. “Never had anyone make me crazy like you do.”

He sounded sincere, so sincere that Darcy almost forgot why she started kissing him in the first place. OK, kissing him wasn’t part of the original plan, but it was a good backup and highly enjoyable, but this was war. War was hell. She made herself pull away. “James.”

He smiled. “You called me James; not Barnes.” He leaned forward, like he was going to kiss her again. Her gun against one of the targets on his vest stopped him. His eyes widened. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

She fired. His gun immediately turned off as every target on his vest illuminated. He was out. “I never joke about laser tag.” Darcy pressed her lips to his for a hard kiss and ran off, not wanting to see the look on his face.

* * *

Team Hawkeye won both sudden death rounds, though Darcy let Sam take her out early in the third game. She turned down Clint and Tony’s pleas to join everyone for celebratory/conciliatory drinks in the common room of the Avengers Facility, still too shaken by Barnes’ kiss to pretend she wasn't. She let herself in her apartment and went straight to the bathroom, peeling off her black jeans and long-sleeved black T-shirt on the way. She turned on the shower and took off her bra and underwear as she waited for the water to warm, though honestly a hot shower was the last thing she needed.

There was a pounding at her door. Darcy groaned and switched off the water. She tugged her terry cloth robe from the hook behind her bathroom door, belting it as she stomped to her door, pulling it open without checking to see who it was. "I'm not in the mood for a drink, OK?"

Barnes stood on the other side, familiar smirk in place. "Me, neither." He walked in without an invitation. "There's only so much team bonding a man can take in one day."

Darcy folded her arms over her chest. "Did you come here to complain? I think last fall's paintball excursion made it obvious that anything goes when it comes to competitive superheroes."

"You won't get any complaints from me, sweetheart." Bucky sat in one of Darcy's kitchen chairs and undid the laces of his black combat boots.

"I shot you."

He pulled off his shoe. "I'm aware."

"I killed you."

He pulled off his other shoe. "Seeing as Sam won't shut up about it, I don't think I'll be forgettin' that any time soon." He stood up and pulled his black T-shirt over his head.

Darcy forced herself not to peek at Barnes' abs. It wasn't like she hadn't seen them before -- he didn't do the too tight T-shirt thing like Steve when he worked out, which she was grateful for -- but now was not the time to lust. Or maybe it was, given the look in his eyes. "So why are you here?"

This time she was the one pressed against the wall, but there were no bulky vests keeping them apart. The warmth of his body seeped into hers as his hands grabbed her wrists and lifted until her hands were over her head. "I think it's time we finished what we started. Don't you?"

She wanted to say yes. She really, really, really wanted to say yes. "I'm not one of your conquests, Barnes."

"No, you're not. You're the one." He rubbed his nose against hers. "Darcy," he whispered.

"You called me Darcy."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Give me a chance and I'll call you a lot of things, startin' with My Girl."

She swallowed and let her lips find his. Fuck it; she knew she was a goner the first time she saw that dimple in his chin when he smiled at her. She took comfort in the fact that at least she made him work for it. "I was about to take a shower," she panted as he pulled away, grateful that he looked a little breathless, too. She squeaked as he dropped his hold on her wrists to sweep her into his arms, carrying her to the bathroom.

"I'm going to join you," he set her on the counter and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes. Darcy allowed herself the luxury of admiring a naked James Buchanan Barnes before he raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to remove her robe. Her hands went to the knot at the belt, but she made no effort to undo it. "Everything OK, Darcy?"

"Hmm." She gave him her best sultry look. "I thought the saying was 'To the victor go the spoils.'"

"You want me to spoil you, doll?" He dropped to his knees, his large hands pushing the bottom of her robe up and away before she realized what he was doing. "'Cause I'm more than happy to."

Darcy was pretty sure he had a smirk on his face the entire time he ate her out. For once, she didn't care.


End file.
